


Пустые зеркала

by vitasoyka



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen, ангст, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitasoyka/pseuds/vitasoyka
Summary: «Пусты все зеркала, окружающие Лазарева. Ведь он сам разбил их все несколько часов назад, стоя на сцене.»





	Пустые зеркала

Дверь номера закрывается с тихим стуком, который мгновенно теряется и умирает в звенящей тишине отельных коридоров. После шумного гудения концертного зала отсутствие каких-либо посторонних звуков требует времени привыкнуть. В комнате, больше напоминающей пластиковую коробку, темно, поэтому Сергей ступает максимально осторожно — ему не хочется ещё больше усугубить бардак, в спешке оставленный им же самим перед выходом на сцену, или споткнуться о валяющиеся вещи и растянуться на паркете. Даже на то, чтобы пошарить рукой по стене в поисках кнопки выключателя, нет сил. Или желания. Или и того, и другого.

Говорят, молния никогда не бьёт дважды в одно и то же место. «А в одного и того же человека бьёт, интересно?» — когда-то размышлял Лазарев от нечего делать, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу иллюминатора самолёта. Что ж, теперь он сам это и проверил. На себе же.

Да. Бьёт.

Интерес удовлетворён?

Сергей медленно пробирается через разбросанные вещи, усеявшие пол, к чёрному провалу в противоположной стене — дверному проёму крохотной ванной. Рука скользит по холодному кафелю на стене, нащупывает гладкую пластину выключателя, и через секунду тесное пространство заливает непривычно яркий свет. Лазарев зажмуривается, прикрывая глаза свободной рукой, и отворачивается обратно, к тёмной комнате, чтобы дать зрению время привыкнуть.

Сноп света, вырвавшийся из ванной, освещает и часть пола номера, вытягивая из тьмы и подсовывая глазу самые неловкие детали беспорядка: рукав рубашки, в спешке сброшенной с вешалки, какие-то листки, упавшие со столика и рассыпавшиеся по паркету, непонятная палочка — не то ручка, не то кисточка. Сергей вздыхает, прислоняясь затылком к жёсткому дверному косяку. Как же хочется наконец лечь и вытянуть ноги… Он чертовски устал.

Когда глаза перестают болеть, он снова возвращается в ванную. Наклоняется над блестящей белой чашей раковины, смывает с лица грим. В гробовой тишине номера шум включённой воды кажется оглушительным. Сергей устало опирается руками о раковину. Сначала он бесцельно наблюдает за тем, как последние капли воды, оставшиеся на стенках эмалированной чаши, стекают вниз и исчезают в тёмных отверстиях слива, затем поднимает голову и всматривается в собственное отражение в зеркале, висящем над раковиной.

И в следующую же секунду, рывком отпрянув от раковины, пятится назад, не сводя глаз с зеркала, пока противоположная стена не бьёт его в затылок, лишая возможности двигаться дальше.

Из зеркала на него смотрит его собственное лицо.

И это всё, что там есть.

…Проходит какое-то время — может, пара секунд, а может, и целая минута, — прежде чем Лазарев с облегчением понимает, что его копия в отражении — не жертва палача, оставившего от неё одну только голову, вынужденную болтаться в воздухе без какой-либо опоры. Просто Сергей-из-зеркала одет в чёрную рубашку, которая слилась с темнотой за его спиной. Усталый мозг Лазарева не сразу понял это, испугав своего обладателя.

Его до смерти перепугала всего лишь чёрная рубашка! Подумать только, испугался рубашки, обычной чёрной рубашки на собственном отражении…

А почему чёрной?

Ведь на Сергее в этот момент белая.

Это доходит до уставшей, больной головы ещё через пару секунд.

Ничего не понимающий Лазарев протягивает руки перед собой, но даже вид на них рукавов цвета снега не успокаивает его до конца: он тянет ткань, пока она не начинает трещать, подносит её к глазам, практически утыкаясь в рукав лицом, зачем-то поддевает ногтем пуговицу, но вывод остаётся неизменным — рубашка на нём по-прежнему белая.

А на Сергее-из-зеркала — по-прежнему чёрная.

Певец трёт пальцами переносицу, зажмурившись и привалившись спиной к холодному кафелю стены. Снова смотрит на свою рубашку и на отражение в зеркале. На себя и на зеркало. На себя — на зеркало…

— Может, я с ума сошёл? — с усмешкой спрашивает он у пустой ванной, и даже в эхе, отразившемся от стен, слышит явные панические нотки. А вновь переведя взгляд на зеркало, Лазарев едва удерживается от вскрика: его отражение, будто услышав его, совершенно отчётливо качает головой. Благодаря этому видна ещё одна пугающая деталь.

На шее Сергея-из-зеркала нет татуировки. На месте чёрной буквы N — чистая гладкая кожа.

Лазарев закрывает лицо холодными от воды руками и зажмуривается. Голова горит от усталости и непонимания. Что происходит? У него крыша поехала на нервной почве? Другого объяснения творящейся чертовщине Сергей не может найти, как ни старается. Наверное, просто переутомился, переволновался во время объявления итогов голосования, вот и кажется чёрт-те что… Нужно поспать. Он толком не спал несколько суток, конечно, так не то что самого себя в другой одежде увидишь в зеркале, а и дракона в собственной спальне. Да. Именно. Это просто галлюцинации из-за утомления и нервов.

— Зря.

Голос. Его собственный. Этот голос отражается от стен, создавая мимолётное эхо. Сергей, всё так же не поднимая головы, растерянно касается своих губ холодными подушечками пальцев — ничего. Его губы не двигаются.

— Зря, — повторяет голос, и на этот раз певец понимает, кто это говорит. Сергей-из-зеркала опирается на раковину — не на ту, что в ванной отеля, а на ту, что _с его стороны_ , то бишь на отражение этой же самой раковины в зеркале, — и смотрит на певца, не мигая. Будто загипнотизированный, Лазарев делает то же самое.

— Что — зря?

— Не обманывай себя, ты знаешь, — загадочно говорит его зеркальный двойник. Его голос такой же, как и у самого Лазарева, вот только в эхе, отражающемся от стен ванной, отчётливо слышно то, чего Сергей не слышал в эхе от собственных слов — едва различимый звон стекла, будто с каждым словом двойника где-то рядом разбивается маленькая стекляшка. Певец шумно выдыхает, опустив голову, и вновь поднимает её рывком, всматриваясь в собственное отражение. В особенности — в глаза.

— Я тебя не понимаю!

— Не понимаешь сам себя? Ведь я — это ты, — внезапно Сергей-из-зеркала меняется в лице, теперь оно выражает крайнюю степень злости, смешанной с пренебрежением и… обидой? В эту секунду Лазарева молнией пронзает догадка.

_Вот почему Сергей-из-зеркала одет в чёрное._

_И вот почему на его шее нет татуировки._

— Зачем ты вернулся? Тебе было мало? — Сергей-из-зеркала говорит негромко, но так зло, что у Лазарева холодеет кровь. — Тебе. Было. Мало? — ещё раз, теперь уже с паузами между словами, повторяет он и вдруг с размаху бьёт ладонью в зеркало _с той стороны_.

На секунду Сергей успевает испугаться, что сейчас стекло разлетится и осыплет его осколками, но этого не происходит. Двойник рвано дышит и смотрит на певца в упор. Карие глаза, от подсветки зеркала кажущиеся жёлтыми, горят таким страшным огнём, что Лазареву хочется отвернуться, спрятаться от этого взгляда, больше никогда его не видеть. Но бежать из ванной наверняка бессмысленно, ведь в комнате номера тоже есть зеркало. И там оно гораздо больше. Во весь рост.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — выплёвывает он, вложив в свои слова максимум пренебрежительной интонации. Но на двойника это не действует, он лишь снова качает головой и улыбается. От его улыбки, так легко и быстро сменившей злость, становится жутко. От неё тоже хочется сбежать, как от того страшного взгляда, и неизвестно, что на самом деле было хуже.

— Уже ничего. Я уже понял, что жизнь тебя ничему не учит.

И в следующую секунду в зеркале больше нет никого — ни двойника Сергея, ни его настоящего отражения. Лазарев несколько мгновений тупо глядит на пустую ванную в холодной стеклянной поверхности, а затем, вздыхая, закрывает лицо руками.

Он точно сходит с ума.

Уже не заботясь о вещах, валяющихся под ногами, он пинками разбрасывает их, добираясь до кровати, и падает на неё прямо в одежде. Сценический костюм недешёвый, спать в нём — просто кощунство, но певцу уже плевать на это. Он хочет закрыть глаза и наконец заснуть, но что-то не даёт ему покоя и будто заставляет приподняться и посмотреть на то самое большое зеркало.

И в нём тоже пусто.

Пусты все зеркала, окружающие Лазарева.

Ведь он сам разбил их все несколько часов назад, стоя на сцене.


End file.
